


Storge

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’… Does it ever bother you?’’
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’Otou-san, why do you making me so muscular and tall?’’ Jin ventured, inspecting his bare arms and chest in the mirror.

For a moment, Horobi paused on patching up Jin’s jacket. The moment stretched long enough for Jin to turn his gaze from the mirror and sent him a questioning look. Finally, Horobi decided to answer honestly, as he always did.

‘’I do not remember much of my life before the Ark.’’ He replied and resumed his task. ‘’And that include the reasons and decisions I made over your design.’’

‘’… Does it ever bother you?’’ Jin ventured again, more tentatively this time.

‘’Sometimes,’’ Horobi recalled his outburst to Midori’s questions, which reminded him that he owed her an apology for hitting her… and killing her. ‘’But Ark always calmed me down afterward.’’

At the mention of Ark’s name, Jin’s expression turned sour. With more force than necessary, he put his shirt back on while striding toward him. Then, more gently, Jin settled down by his side on the couch, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed his forehead against Horobi’s upper arm. Jin said nothing, but that was fine. His solid presence was more than enough to sooth the fear and anxiety that often made his hands trembled. He had no recollection about his past, but even if he were hacked and reset again, the sight of Jin dying and broken would forever be vividly etched into his memory, haunting him for the rest of his existence.

‘’You should ask Ikazuchi.’’ Horobi told him. ‘’I think he knows more than I do.’’

Jin shook his head. ‘’I already know the reason why you made me the way I am.’’

Horobi gave his son a curious look. ‘’And what is that?’’

Jin lifted his head and smiled, full of warmth and affection.

‘’That because you love me.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
